The present invention generally pertains to treatments utilizing administration of pharmaceutical or other therapeutic compounds.
While medical treatments utilizing administration of pharmaceutical or therapeutics are widespread, the effectiveness of a given treatment may vary widely from patient to patient. Even when the efficacy of a given treatment has a high degree of predictability in most patients, the success of treatment may still vary considerably based on the patient's compliance with the prescribed treatment as well as the ability of the physician to prescribe an appropriate treatment regimen for a given patient. These difficulties can become even more problematic when the effect of a treatment and associated pharmaceutical or therapeutic is less predictable, varying considerably between patients.
Given the complexities and challenges posed by conventional approaches to treatments utilizing administration of pharmaceuticals, there exists a need for methods of treatment that provide improved patient outcomes and patient compliance. There further exists a need to provide improved management and administration of such treatments.